Obsesi
by November With Love
Summary: Ketertarikan Uchiha bersaudara terhadap dua putri Namikaze dan ketertarikan si Sabaku Sasori terhadap sulung Namikaze berbuah obsesi yang menyebabkan ketiga Namikaze harus terpisah satu sama lain dan menorehkan luka yang sulit untuk di sembuhkan/ SasuFemNaru/ ItaFemKyuu/ SasoFemDei. Bingung buat summary, langsung baca ya...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto punya Om Masashi #jelaas

Story by Anzu

Pair : SasuFemNaru slight ItaFemKyuu, SasoFemDei

Rating : M #Maksa #plakk

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, crime -saya masih bingung -_-

Warn : OOC, ranjau typos, femNaru, gaje, cerita pasaran

.

ini fict pertama saya minaa~ jadi maklumi jika gaje, abal dan lain sejenisnya :*

.

"Kaa-chan, kenapa kita pindah kesini? Ada apa dengan mansion Namikaze?" tanya Naruto - putri bungsu keluarga Namikaze – ketika menurunkan koper miliknya dari bagasi mobil.

Sang kaa-san – Kushina – menatap putri kesayangannya dengan tatapan sendu. "Mulai hari ini kita akann tinggal disini. Mansion Namikaze sudah bukan milik kita lagi."

"NANI?" saphire Naruto melebar mendengar ucapan Kushina.

"Mansion Namikaze bukan milik kita lagi? Apa maksud kaa-san?" kali ini Deidara – putri sulung Namikaze – yang bertanya. Ia mengelus surai pirang sang adik, Naruto, untuk mengurangi rasa keterkejutannya.

"Kita..." Kushina terlihat gelisah. Matanya sesekali melirik sang suami yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tengah memasukkan koper-koper ke dalam rumah. Kushina tak tau harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Apa Namikaze Corp. Bangkrut, un?" kali ini suara si putri kedua – Kyuubi – menyela kalimat Kushina.

Kushina tergagap. Ia benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab bagaiamana. Ketiga putrinya melayangkan pertanyaan yang sulit untuk ia jawab. Akhirnya Kushina mendesah panjang dan berkata, "kita bicarakan ini di dalam ya, biar tou-san kalian yang menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian."

Mendengar jawaban Kushina, Naruto langsung bergegas menarik kopernya dan langsung menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumah. Tak lupa ia juga langsung berteriak memanggil-mangil sang tou-san.

"Jika benar Namikaze Corp. bangkrut, ini akan menjadi cobaan yang besar untuk Naru,"ucap Kyuubi dengan nada datar. Deidara mengangguk setuju lalu mengangkat kopernya dan mulai menyusul sang adik meninggalkan Kushina dan Kyuubi yang saling berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Kushina menatap Deidara dan Kyuubi secara bergantian.

"Kaa-san tenang saja, aku dan Dei-nee akan menjaga Naru dengan baik," lanjut Kyuubi ketika menyadari sang kaa-san hanya berdiam diri. Ia meraih tangan Kushina dengan lembut lalu menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Jaa, kita selesaikan masalah ini sekarang juga. Naru pasti bisa mengerti."

.

.

.

"Na-nani?"

"Kau sedah mendengar penjelasan tou-san, Naru, apa masih belum paham juga?"

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bukan. Bukan hanya pada Kyuubi tapi pada semua anggota keluarganya yang ada di hadapannya. Secara bergantian iris saphirenya tak henti menatap kedua nee-san nya juga kaa-san dan tou-san nya yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ia masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Namikaze corp. mengalami kebangkrutan hingga menyebabkan Minato – kepala keluarga Namikaze – harus menyerahkan perusahaan kepada perusahaan lain yang lebih besar dari perusahaannya dan tak hanya itu saja. Keluarga Namikaze juga harus meninggalkan mansion yang selama ini mereka tinggali untuk membayar hutang-hutang yang belum mereka lunasi.

"Lalu bagaiamana dengan sekolah ku tou-chan? Naru tidak mau berhenti sekolah, hiks..." setetes air meta jatuh membasahi pipi chubby nya dan hal itu sontak membuat Kushina trenyuh. Ia segera mendekap putri bungsunya sambil membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau akan terus sekolah, Naru, begitu juga dengan Kyuubi dan Deidara, kalian tidak perlu khawatir." Minato tersenyum menenangkan. Kyuubi hanya duduk diam sambil mendengarkan dan Deidara yang duduk di lantai semakin merapatkan lututnya yang ia tekuk. "Tou-san dan kaa-san masih sanggup untuk menyekolahkan kalian. Bahkan sampai Naru sekolah pun kami sanggup. Hanya saja kehidupan kita yang akan sedikit berubah."

Jawaban Minato sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto tenang. Ia semakin menangis dan mengeratkan pelukan pada Kushina. "Naru sayaang, cup-cup jangan menangis ya, kehidupan kita yang baru tak akan sesulit yang kau bayangkan, sayang. Kau masih bisa pergi bermain, berbelanja dan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Jadi, berhentilah menangis." Kushina mengusap-usap punggung Naruto.

Deidara bangkit dari duduknya lalu beralih ke samping Naruto. Dengan lembut ia lepas pelukan Naruto dari tubuh Kushina. Awalnya Naruto berontak tapi lama-kelamaan Naruto akhirnya melepas pelukannya. Deidara memutar tubuh sang adik lalu mengangkat dagunya supaya mereka bisa bertatap muka.

"Nah nah Naru, kenapa menangis, un? Perusahaan tou-san bangkrut bukan berarti hidup kita akan berakhir, un. Kita hidup tidak bergantung pada kekayaan, kau tau. Banyak orang-orang diluar sana yang lebih susah hidupnya dari kita, un. Bahkan kita belum memulai hari kita yang baru, kenapa kau sudah menangis, un?" Deidara mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Nah, hapus air mata mu. Jangan jadi gadis cengeng, un."

Sluurpt~

Naruto mengusap ingusnya dengan baju lengannya. Ah, benar-benar tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga terhormat.

"Naru tidak cengeng, nee-chan." Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Matanya masih terlihat berkaca-kaca meski ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat sehabis menangis.

"Lalu yang menangis tadi itu siapa, un?" goda Deidara.

"Itu kembaran Naru," jawab Naruto asal.

Semua orang tertawa kecuali Kyuubi yang hanya tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan mood adik semata wayangnya. Ia menghelan nafas pelan tanpa seorang pun yang menyadari. Matanya menerawang jauh dan pikirannya melanglang buana entah kemana. _Sepertinya mulai besok akan terasa berat, _batinnya.

.

.

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama. Seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut emonya menatap dokumen yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan kening berkerut. Sudah hampir satu jam ia terus melakukan hal itu tapi tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sang bawahan yang berdiri di depannya ikut mengerutkan kening meski ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah di pikirkan oleh atasannya itu.

Dengan amat perlahan pria si pemegang dokumen itu menaruh dokumennya di atas meja kerjanya lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menjadikannya penyangga dagunya.

"Jadi, Namikaze corp. sudah berpindah tangan?" tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri bukan pada bawahannya.

Mengerti maksud sang atasan, pria berjas yang setia berdiri selama satu jam itu mengangguk membenarkan. "Keluarga Namikaze tidak meminta bantuan finansial pada perusahaan manapun. Mereka berniat untuk membayar hutang kepada kita dengan mencicil." Mendengar penuturan sang bawahan sang atasan hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan reaksi sang atasan, sang bawahan kembali melanjutkan, "mereka bilang akan melunasi hutang-hutang itu dalam waktu satu tahun sesuai dengan perjanjian yang telah kita sepakati sebelumnya."

Hening sejenak.

"Tapi jika melihat usaha yang mereka lakukan sekarang tanpa melakukan pinjaman dari perusahaan lain sepertinya akan sulit untuk melunasi hutang-hutang itu. Selain itu Anda tau sendiri sekarang Jepang juga sedang mengalami krisis, akan sangat sulit untuk melakukan pinjaman seandainya mereka ingin meminjam." (gomen author ngarang = =")

"Keras kepala," gumam sang atasan.

Sang bawahan hanya tersenyum. "Bukan keras kepala hanya lebih hati-hati." Karna musuh mereka adalah Uchiha, imbuhnya dalam hati.

Sang atasan hanya mendengus. "Buat mereka kesulitan hingga akhirnya mereka memohon pada Uchiha, Neji." Perintah sang atasan mutlak dan langsung di angguki oleh bawahannya.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

.

.

TBC or Del? ._.

Yoo minaa~ karna ini fict pertama saya mohon dimaklumi jika ada kekurangan :D

juga jika berkenan untuk mengkritik silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review :D

ke-update-an saya tergantung review yang muncul ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto punya Om Masashi #jelaas

Story by Anzu

Pair : SasuFemNaru slight ItaFemKyuu, SasoFemDei

Rating : M #Maksa #plakk

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, crime -saya masih bingung -_-

Warn : OOC, ranjau typos, femNaru, gaje, cerita pasaran

.

ini fict pertama saya minaa~ jadi maklumi jika gaje, abal dan lain sejenisnya :*

ada yang sadar gak kalo di summary saya nulis ItaFemNaru tapi di saya nulis ItaFemKyuu? O.o hahaha~ gomeeen _ dan arigato bwt **Sivanya anggarada **yang secara langsung maupun gak langsung udah mengingatkan saya :D

Juga buat reader lain yang udah ngasih saran arigatoooo~ /ketchup basah/

.

Thank's to : Atarashi383, ghighichan twinsangels, Aiko Michishige, .faris, Arum Junnie, Riena Okazaki, , Fuji Ai Chan

Naruto : 16 thn

Kyuubi : 18 thn

Deidara : 22 thn

Sasuke : 25 thn

Itachi : 27 thn

Sasori : 25 thn

.

Yuk mariii kita lanjuut~~ semoga berkenan ;-)

.

.

"Naru, bangun sayang...kau tak ingin terlambat kan?" Kushina mengguncang tubuh Naruto dengan pelan.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama Naruto masuk ke sekolah tanpa setelah perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut.

"Nnggh...sebentar lagi kaa-chan, Naru masih ngantuk." Naruto mengibaskan tangan Kushina dengan pelan lalu kembali bergelung nyaman.

"Tidak bisa sayang." Kushina terus memaksa Naruto untuk segera bangun. "Apa Naru lupa kalau Naru harus berangkat pagi untuk ke sekolah? Naru bisa terlambat loh..." Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mau mendengar penjelasan sang kaa-san. Kushina menghela nafas berat. "Jika Naru tidak bangun, nanati nee-san mu akan marah lo, mau – " belum selesai berbicara pintu kamar Naruto langsung terbuka dengan debuman yang sangat keras sampai-sampai membuat Naruto terlonjak dari tidurnya.

"Mau sampai kapan mau terus-terusan bergelung di tempat tidur ha?" bentak Kyuubi sambil berjalan ke ranjang Naruto.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Nande? Kita tidak perlu bangun pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Akan ada Iruka-san yang mengantar dengan mobil."

Kyuubi mendengus kesal. Ia meminta sang kaa-san untuk kembali ke dapur, mengambil alih tugasnya untuk membangunkan adik semata wayangnya itu. Kushina mengangguk. "Jangan di marahi ya," pesannya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Naruto.

"Kau lupa jika kita sudah tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah naik mobil?" tanya Kyuubi sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang sang adik. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kita harus naik kereta untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kita sudah tidak punya mobil lagi."

Naruto menghela nafas kecewa. "Yang benar saja, nee-chan! Naru tidak mau naik kereta, sempit! Berdesak-desakkan! Dan sudah pasti Naru tak akan dapat tempat duduk."

"Namanya juga naik kereta, pasti seperti itu!" Kyuubi mendeathglare sang adik namun tak dihiraukan.

"Tapi Naru tidak mau..."

"Kalau begitu kau maunya bagaimana? Tidak sekolah? Jangan manja!" Kyuubi yang mulai habis kesabarannya tak sadar telah membentak adiknya.

"Naru tidak manja! Naru hanya tidak mau naik kereta yang akan membuat Naru tidak betah!" Naruto balas membentak. Ia tidak suka jika ada yang berteriak padanya.

"Kalau begitu kau jalan kaki saja! Biar aku dan Dei-nee yang berangkat naik kereta!

"Jangan membentak Naru!" Naruto melempar bantal yang ada di sebelahnya dan dengan cepat di tangkap oleh Kyuubi yang langsung membuang bantal itu ke lantai.

"Kalau begitu jangan buat aku marah! Hidup kita yang sekarang tidak sama lagi dengan yang dulu, belajarlah untuk mandiri. Mau sampai kapan kau akan begini terus ha?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan yang berkaca-kaca, sekuat tenaga ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak bergetar. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sprei di bawahnya dengan kuat. Antara marah dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas perkataan sang kakak karna ia tahu kehidupannya yang sekarang tak akan sama lagi dengan yang dulu.

Kyuubi menatap Naruto tanpa mengurangi pandangan tajam nya lalu tak berapa lama kemudian isakan kecil mulai terdengar di indera pendengaran Kyuubi. Kyuubi terbelalak ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

_Oh! Kami sama! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? _Kyuubi mengutuk dalam hati karena tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Na-naru..."

"Nee-chan jahat! Naru benci nee-chan! Benci!"

Dan Naruto pun langsung berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Kyuubi yang terpaku menatap ranjang kosong di hadapannya.

BRAKK!

Kyuubi tersentak. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pintu sudah tertutup. Tak memikirkan hal lain, Kyuubi segera berlari membuka pintu dan langsung berlari mengejar Naruto.

"Naru, tunggu! Naru! Nee-chan tidak bermaksud membentak mu. Naru..."

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Suara-suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga terdengar hingga ke ruang makan. Deidara yang tengah membantu Kushina menata piring langsung menoleh ke lantai dua dan mendapati kedua adiknya berlarian turun ke bawah.

"Kyuubi...Naru...ada ap – "

BRUK

Tubuh Deidara langsung terdorong ke belakang ketika Naruto dengan keras menabrakkan tubuhnya pada sang kakak.

"Naru?" tanya Deidara bingung. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangan pada Kyuubi yang masih terengah-engah di tangga dasar sambil sesekali mengatur nafas. "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak/Iya"

Kyuubi dan Naruto menjawab bersamaan. Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendapati jawaban yang berbeda dari kedua adiknya. Secara bergantian ia tatap kedua adiknya yang masih terdiam tidak memberikan penjelasan sama sekali.

"Haaah." Deidara menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya ada apa, un? Kenapa lari-lari di dalam rumah, un?" tanya Deidara pada si bungsu.

"Kyuu-nee membentak Naru, nee-chan," adu Naruto sambil menatap Deidara dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Ugh! Tatapan itu... siapa pun yang melihat tatapan itu pasti akan langsung terpesona. Sekalipun itu Deidara, saudara perempuannya sendiri. Melihat adiknya masih menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca yang setengahnya meminta pembelaan cepat-cepat Deidara mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Kyuubi yang sudah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Benarkah itu Kyuu?"

"Iie, aku tidak – "

"Kyuu-nee membentak Naru tadi!" Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Nee-chan tidak bermaksud membentak Naru." Kyuubi membela diri. "Kalau Naru mau cepat-cepat bangun nee-chan tidak mungkin membentak Naru."

"Oh-oh, jadi Naru mau bermalas-malasan, un?" Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng masih dengan bibir mengerucut imut. "Tidak boleh berbohong, Naru-chan..."

"Ugh!" Naruto melepaskan pelukan pada kakaknya lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Naru masih ngantuk, nee-chan. Lagipula jarak rumah ke sekolah tidak jauh, kita bisa sampai di sekolah kurang dari setengah jam..."

"Itu kalau kita naik mobil, sekarang kita tidak punya mobil, un. Kita harus naik kereta, un."

Naruto menatap kakaknya dengan kesal. "Naik kereta akan butuh waktu lama. Naru tidak mau terlambat."

"Maka dari itu nee-chan membangunkan mu sepagi ini supaya kita tidak terlambat." Kali ini Kyuubi yang angkat bicara dan tak lama kemudian Minato dan Kushina tiba di ruang makan dan segera duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Ada apa ini? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Minato.

"Kyuu-nee membentak Naru, tou-chan." Adu Naruto. Lagi.

Minato mengangkat kedua alisnya. Persis seperti yang dilakukan Deidara. "Benarkah itu Kyuu?" tanyanya pada Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang. "Kyuubi tidak sengaja membentak Naru, tou-san. Kyuubi khilaf," katanya dengan menyesal.

"Apa yang membuat mu membentak Naru, Kyuu?"

Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Kushina mau tak mau membuat Kyuubi harus menatap sang adik yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya. Takut jika Kyuubi mengadu permasalahan yang sebenarnya dan akan membuat Naruto di marahi.

"Tidak ada, kaa-san. Lupakan saja." Akhirnya Kyuubi menjawab dan setelah itu Deidara langsung meminta si bungsu untuk duduk di meja makan. Meski terlihat Kushina kurang puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kyuubi. Naruto menatap nee-chan nya dengan pandangan berterimakasih meski Kyuubi tidak menatapnya.

.

.

"Dei."

Sebuah suara baritone menyapa indera pendengaran Deidara ketika ia sibuk menata buku di dalam lokernya. Dengan gerakan pelan ia menutup pintu loker dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati seorang pria berwajah baby face berambut merah bata tengah menatapnya.

"Sasori senpai?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Pria bernama Sasori itu mengangguk lalu mengintruksikan Deidara untuk mengikutinya dengan mengedikkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, setelah ini aku ada kelas, un." Deidara menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. " aku tidak bisa pergi lama-lama, un."

Sasori yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu langsung berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. "Hanya sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu. Penting." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban pria yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Deidara itu pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan Deidara yang tengah memberenggut kesal.

"Dasar otoriter, un!" kesal Deidara sambil menendang lokernya dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara debuman keras yang dapat menarik perhatian orang di sekitar. Deidara mengacuhkannya, ia segera menyusul pria otoriter yang telah membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Senpai! Tunggu! Tunggu!"

Meski langkah Deidara tidak bisa di bilang lambat tapi tetap saja sosok di depannya itu hampir tak terkejar jika Deidara tidak hafal dengan rambut merah batanya yang menyala diantara ratusan orang yang tengah hilir mudik di koridor kampus.

"Mau kemana sih, un? Apa tidak bisa bicara di sekitar sini saja, un? Aku kan capek kalau harus lari-lari seperti ini, un," gerutu Deidara. Nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena berlari membuatnya harus beberapa kali berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Aaaargh...kemana perginya dia, un?" Deidara menoleh ke kanan dan kiri setelah ia kehilangan jejak si pria baby face. "Aish, dasar pria pemaksa, un! Kenapa malah meninggalkan ku?" lagi-lagi dengan kakinya Deidara menendang udara dengan kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut persis yang biasa dilakukan oleh si bungsu.

"Siapa yang kau maksud pria pemaksa?"

Deidara tersentak. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan...

Bugh!

Wajahnya sukses mencium dada bidang Sasori dengan keras. Ternyata tanpa di ketahui oleh si pirang Sasori telah berdiri di belakangnya sejak Deidara menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis membuatnya dapat mendengar keluh kesah si pirang.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang ku, un?" tanya Deidara setengah membentak.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dari tadi aku berdiri disana." Sasori menunjuk bangku di salah satu taman dengan ibu jarinya. Deidara sweatdrop.

_Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya? Oh, Kami sama..._

"Oooh, maafkan aku senpai. Aku benar-benar tidak melihat senpai, un."

"Hmm. Ayo kita kesana." Dan tanpa di duga, Sasori meraih tangan Deidara dan menuntunnya ke bangku taman. Dengan lembut Sasori mendorong tubuh mungil Deidara untuk duduk. Deidara bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini, apalagi oleh seseorang seperti Sasori. Salah satu mahasiswa yang paling populr di Universitas Konoha.

"Apa yang mau senpai katakan, un?"

"Aku – "

.

.

TBC

Nah minaa~ sekian dulu ne ... :D

Sumpah karena saya gak terbiasa menulis fict jadi susah sekali untuk membuat ide cerita _

Saya benar-benar kagum dengan para author lain yang bisa menulis fict berchapter-chapter bahkan sampai ada yang sudah mempunyai fict belasan bahkan puluhan. #Curcol

Saya acungi jempol untuk bakat dan imajinasi para author :D

Saya harap saya juga bisa menjadi author seperti kalian

.

Nah, terkahir...review please ^_^

Kritik dan saran sangat saya butuhkan untuk memperbarui tulisan saya #bow


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto punya Om Masashi #jelaas

Story by Anzu

Pair : SasuFemNaru slight ItaFemKyuu, SasoFemDei

Rating : M #Maksa #plakk

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, crime -saya masih bingung -_-

Warn : OOC, ranjau typos, femNaru, gaje, cerita pasaran

Naruto : 16 thn

Kyuubi : 18 thn

Deidara : 22 thn

Sasuke : 25 thn

Itachi : 27 thn

Sasori : 25 thn

Sasori mengerang dalam hati. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya hingga tanpa ia sadari kakinya bergerak begitu saja ke arah gads berambut pirang yang telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya. Love at firs sight, eh? Aaah, sepertinya terlalu dini. Tapi meskipun terlalu dini untuk menyebutnya cinta pada pandangan pertama tapi buktinya setiap kali ia melihat gadis itu jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar tak karuan, keringat dingin selalu berhasil keluar dari kulit putihnya, matanya tak pernah henti untuk menatapnya, dan mulutnya entah kenapa selalu berkomat kamit tak jelas seperti orang yang tengah merapal mantra.

FLASHBACK

"Aku menyukai mu."

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Cukup dengan tiga kata itu mampu membuat Deidara shock setengah mati. Ia hanya bisa terdiam tanpa merespon kalimat yang telah di ucapkan Senpainya beberapa detik lalu.

Sasori menatap gadis di depannya yang hanya menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari bibir indahnya guna menanggapi apa yang di ucapkan Sasori. Merasa kikuk dengan suasana yang tegang bercampur canggung Sasori berdehem.

"EHM! Yah, ini mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi sungguh, aku menyukai mu." Jeda sejenak. "Kurasa," imbuhnya dengan watados. Dan kata terakhir mampu membuat Deidara terbangun dari keterkejutannya.

Dapat Sasori lihat Deidara tertawa hambar lalu bertanya dengan gugup, "a-ano, apa senpai baik-baik saja, un?" pertanyaan ngawur. Sasori tahu itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ma-maksud ku, lucu sekali tiba-tiba Sasori senpai berkata menyukai ku, un. Ki-kita tidak saling mengenal, un, hanya sebatas tahu saja, un." Sekilas Sasori dapat melihat rona merah yang menghiasi pipi chubby Deidara sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasori hanya mengulum senyum.

"Dari pihak kita, hanya kau saja yang menganggap sebatas "tahu" tapi tidak dengan ku. aku lebih dari "tahu" tentang mu."

"I-itu tidak mungkin, un!"

"Itu mungkin, karena aku seorang Sabaku."

Deidara hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu pasti apa maksud dari ucapan Sasori. Sabaku adalah salah satu klan terbesar di Konoha yang menempati urutan kedua, jauh di atas klan Namikaze.

"Menyombongkan diri, un?" sindir Deidara.

"Tidak, hanya membeberkan fakta." Deidara mencibir. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Eumm?" Deidara menatap Sasori bingung.

"Kita bisa mencobanya dulu." Sasori meraih tangan Deidara lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat. Menatap manik Deidara, mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu akan perasaanya yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, kita coba dulu, un," gumam Deidara lirih yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Sasori. Sasori tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum lebar lalu mencium kening Deidara dengan lembut.

END FLASHBACK

Dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, Sasori menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada ranjang lalu mengambil ponsel di saku celana depannya. Mengamati layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sosok Deidara yang tertawa bahagia dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

Suara pintu kamar Sasori di ketuk.

"Tuan muda, telfon untuk Anda." Sebuah suara dari balik pintu menginterupsi Sasori untuk segera beranjak dari rebahannya. Dengan langkah tegap ia berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya. "Gaara sama menghubungi Anda," ucap seorang pelayan laki-laki dengan membungkuk sambil mengangsurkan sebuah ponsel.

.

.

"Aku tak mengerti Sasuke, kenapa kau sangat ingin menghancurkan keluarga Namikaze. Apa mereka pernah menggangu bisnis mu?" Seorang pria berambut panjang coklat bertanya pada temannya yang tengah menikmati vodka di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya dengan santai. Seseorang yang ia anggap teman tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pria yang menjadi bos nya jika mereka tengah bekerja.

Sejenak Sasuke hanya diam saja tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan temannya. Ia masih fokus memandangi minuman yang tengah ia pegang tepat di depan wajahnya. "Keluarga Namikaze itu sangat menyebalkan. Mereka tidak hanya mengganggu bisnis ku tapi lebih daripada itu. Merka mengganggu ketenangan jiwa ku."

"Dan jika aku boleh tau hal apa yang dapat membuat mu terganggu?" pria berambut coklat itu duduk di hadapan Sasuke sambil membawa gelas berisi ocha yang baru di seduhnya.

"Kita tidak sedang bekerja Neji, kenapa kau membahas hal ini?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Menganggap pertanyaan pria yang dipanggil Neji tidaklah penting.

Neji menyesap ocha nya. "Aku hanya penasaran." Ia mengedikkan bahunya. "Jika sedang bekerja kau susah untuk di ajak bicara dan aku tidak mau memberi mu alasan untuk menodongkan pistol di kepala ku."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Pintar juga dia, batinnya.

"Aku bertemu dengan salah satu malaikat dari keluarga Namikaze."

Hening sejenak. Lalu, "aaah, aku tau apa maksud mu Sasuke." Neji menaruh gelasnya di atas meja hingga menimbulkan suara "tek" yang sejenak dapat menarik perhatian Sasuke. "Keluarga Namikaze memang sangat mempesona dan hal itu tak diragukan lagi. Banyak dari kalangan konglomerat yang terpesona dengan keluarga Namikaze, mereka ingin menjodohkan putra-putra mereka dengan salah satu permata Namikaze. Aku dengar permata-permata yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Namikaze sangat indah tapi jujur aku sama sekali belum bertemu dengan mereka. Mungkin suatu saat kau mau menunjukkannnya pada ku Sasuke? Aku tidak keberatan." Neji mengakhiri argumennya dengan tersenyum miring.

"Saat ini kau juga tengah memeberi ku alasan untuk menodongkan pistol di kepala mu, Neji. Apa kau ingin aku melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Neji tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, permata mana yang dapat mengganggu seorang Uchiha, eh?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak tahu." Ia kembali menyesap vodka di tangannya yang masih tersisa setengah gelas dengan sekali teguk. Dengan gerak lambat ia menaruh gelas tersebut di atas meja tanpa menimbulkan suara sama sekali. Dalam hati Neji berdecak kagum melihat keanggunan serta ketegasan yang dimiliki dalam diri Sasuke. Entah bagaimana dua kepribadian ini bisa ada pada diri Sasuke.

"Aku bertemu dengannya pada saat pesta di kediaman Sabaku. Apa kau mengingatnya Neji?" Neji mengangguk pelan. "Saat itulah aku menemukannya bersandar pada tiang penyangga di halaman belakang. Dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai serta gaun biru pendek yang di kenakannya, ia terlihat seperti malaikat. Benar-benar indah."

Neji meneguk ludah pelan. Ia berani bersumpah sesaat setelah Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat terakhir ia bisa melihat binar-binar di onyx nya sebelum dengan cepat berganti dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"Kami berkenalan." Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya. Entah kenapa saat ini ia ingin sekali menceritakan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan malaikatnya itu kepada Neji. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan imejnya yang terkenal dengan seorang yang jarang bicara. "Suaranya benar-benar merdu dan tatapan matanya benar-benar polos. Membuat ku sangat bergairah untuk membuat tatapan itu menyayu di bawah kendali ku dan membuat suaranya mengerang dan mendesahkan nama ku tiada henti." Sasuke menyeringai kejam. "Bagaimana menurut mu Neji?"

Neji yang masih setia tersenyum meski ada getar di bibirnya menatap Sasuke dengan tenang. "Menurut ku kau sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya." Dan sangat malang bagi gadis itu bertemu dengan mu Sas, imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelahnya? Berbicara kepada orangtuanya?"

"Apa? Berbicara pada Namikaze? Aku pasti gila jika melakukannya. Namikaze bukan orang sembarangan, jika aku langsung mendatanginya dan berkata aku tertarik dengan putrinya maka saat itu juga dia akan langsung menolak ku!" ingantannya kembali kepada malam dimana diadakannya pesta yang berlangsung di keluarga Sabaku. Pesta yang biasanya jarang sekali ia hadiri tapi berhubung keluarga Sabaku adalah salah satu keluarga saingan Uchiha membuatnya mau tak mau harus datang. Siapa tahu ia mendapatkan informasi, pikirnya kala itu.

FLASHBACK

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke dengan sejuta pesonanya mengangsurkan tangannya pada seorang gadis yang baru saja ia temui. Sejenak tidak ada respon sama sekali dari si gadis. Hanya kerutan yang tercetak di dahinya yang tertutupi poni namun masih bisa dilihat oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak sopan jika menolak membalas sapaan seseorang." Gadis itu tersentak. Sasuke dapat melihatnya. Dengan buru-buru gadis itu mendongak menatap Sasuke dan langsung menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Na-naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Sa-salam kenal Uchiha san."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, kau putri Namikaze, eh?"

"U-um." Naruto mengangguk malu. Tautan tangan mereka masih belum terlepas. Malah semakin mengerat ketika Sasuke melontarkan kalimat pujian.

"Sangat beruntung aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang malaikat dari keluarga Namikaze. Kau sangat mempesona."

"I-itu..." Naruto tergagap. Ia tidak terbiasa dipuji secara langsung oleh orang lain. "A-arigato, Uchiha san." Pipi Naruto bersemu merah. "Uchiha san juga sangat tampan."

Sasuke tergelak lalu dengan berani ia memegang dagu Naruto dan mengangkatnya agar ia bisa melihat rona di pipi Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut ku tampan jika kau tidak pernah menatap ku, hm?" penuh dengan pesona, Sasuke mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Na-naru sudah melihat wajah, Uchiha san." Pipi Naruto semakin memerah. "Naru melihat Uchiha san ketika turun dari limousin tadi."

"Ah!" Sasuke tergelak. Tak menyangka jika Naruto sudah lebih dulu melihatnya daripada dia. "Lalu, kenapa kau tak menyapa ku?"

"Kaa chan bilang tidak pantas seorang wanita menghampiri seorang pria."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Jika kaa chan mu tidak bicara seperti itu apa kau mau menghampiri ku, hm?"

Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke pada dagunya dengan menunduk lalu menggeleng.

"Hahaha sudah ku duga kau tidak akan melakukannya."

Naruto mendongak, tatapan matanya bertemu dengan onyx Sasuke lalu dengan polosnya ia bertanya, "apa Uchiha san ingin Naru menghampiri Uchiha san?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Benarkah ia ingin Naruto menghampirinya? Oh tentu saja ia ingin Naruto melakukannya lalu ia bisa menyeretnya ke dalam limousin, mencium bibirnya, meraba tubuhnya, memnyentuh –

"... San? Uchiha san?"

Sasuke tersentak. Sial! Apa yang barusaja ia pikirkan? Mengrepe gadis di hadapannya ini? Ia pasti sudah gila! Atau ia pasti sedang bernafsu.

"Gomen," gumam Sasuke dan dibalas senyuman oleh Naruto. "Kau tak ingin masuk? Udara diluar sangat dingin." Sasuke melepas jasnya lalu menyampirkannya pada pundak Naruto.

"U-uchiha san?"

"Tak apa, pakai saja. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"D-demo..." Naruto menggenggam erat lengan jas Sasuke.

"Kembalikan pada ku lain kali saja, oke?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Hatinya benar-benar berbunga saat oleh seorang pria tampan, baik hati – menurut Naruto –.

Beberapa detik berlalu tak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Sasuke masih setia memandangi gadis di hadapnnya dengan kagum sedang Naruto hanya bisa menunduk antara gugup dan bahagia ditemani oleh Sasuke.

"Naruto?" bisik sasuke dengan suara parau.

Mendengar suara sasuke yang berubah Naruto cepat-cepat mendongak, khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu. "Ya, Uchiha san?"

Dengan perlahan sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat gelagat aneh Sasuke yang seperti akan menciumnya lekas-lekas menolehkan kepalanya. Namun sayang sasuke dengan sigap menangkap dagu Naruto dan langsung mendongakkannya.

"Kenapa menghindar?" bisik Sasuke.

"A-ano...U-uchiha san..."

"Ssst, jangan takut. Rileks." Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Naruto. Naruto tersentak. Ia segera meraih pundak Sasuke dan meremasnya kuat.

"U-uchiha san mau apa? Se-seorang bisa melihat kita." Naruto berusaha melepas pegangan tangan Sasuke pada dagunya namun nihil. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya dan merapatkan pinggang Naruto pada pinggangnya.

"Aku ingin mencium mu. Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" bibir Sasuke semakin dekat dengan bbir Naruto.

Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa pipi chubbynya. "Kita tidak boleh melakukannya, Uchiha san. Tidak sopan."

"Tidak apa-apa Naru, hanya ada kita berdua disini. Percayalah pada ku."

"De – " protes naruto terhenti ketika bibir Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menyentuh bibirnya.

Naruto terperangah. Sapphire indahnya membulat tak percaya. Sasuke benar-benar menciumnya. Naruto yang baru kali ini merasakan ciuman langsung memberontak. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sampai-sampai membuat dada Naruto menempel erat pada dada Sasuke dan membuat kaki mungilnya hampir tak menapak lantai di bawahnya.

Sasuke mengubah posisi ciumannya agar lebih bisa mencicipi seluruh permukan bibir Naruto. Naruto melenguh. Ia tak menyangka jika ciuman bisa membuatnya seperti orang mabuk. Tubuhnya semakin lemah dan pasokan udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya semakin menipis. Naruto kembali berontak meski hanya dengan memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke dengan lemah. Tak ada respon dari Sasuke. Maka dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto menendang kaki Sasuke dengan kakinya yang agak menggantung sehingga menimbulkan erang kesakitan bercampur kaget dari Sasuke.

"Uh...Uh-chihah san...haah haah...membuat Naru sesak nafas." Dengan sedikit kasar Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terdapat jarak diantara mereka meski pelukan ytangan Sasuke tak lepas dari pinggangnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum. Sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum, eh? Hanya dengan memandang gadis di hadapannya dapat membuat Sasuke sangat OOC dalam fict ini.

"Kenapa Uchiha san mencium Naru?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas sebelum menjawab. "Karena aku ingin," jawabnya dengan nada tegas. "Dan jika aku ingin maka aku akan melakukannya. Apa kau keberatan?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tadi ciuman pertama Naru," katanya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Benarkah? Waaah beruntung sekali aku." Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Entah kenapa mengetahui bahwa ia lah orang pertama yang mendapatkan ciuman Naruto membuatnya bangga. "Dan aku juga akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menyentuh mu, Naru." Sumpah Sasuke dan sontak saja hal itu membuat saphire Naruto terbelalak.

END FLASHBACK

"Jika aku boleh tahu, berapa umur Naruto, Sas?" Neji yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita sasuke bertanya dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Tangannya yang meraih gelas ochanya entah kenapa terlihat bergetar dan sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas hal itu namun ia tak peduli.

"Aku tidak yakin." Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia masih sangat muda. Ku rasa dia masih duduk di bangku Senior high school."

Mendengar hal itu langsung membuat Neji tersedak minumannya. "Kau ingin berhubungan dengan seorang gadis muda?" tanyanya tak percaya. "Apa kau sudah gila?! Berapa umur mu, Sas?"

Sasuke menatap Neji dengan tajam. "Itu bukan urusan mu, Hyuuga." Nada Sasuke sarat akan peringatan.

Neji hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tenang. Kelebihan Neji yang tak dimiliki oleh bawahan Sasuke yang lain adalah sikapnya yang tenang meski mendapat ancaman dari Sasuke meskipun Sasuke sangat menyadari di dalam ketenangan Neji terdapat ketakutan terhadapnya yang sangat besar. Neji hanya berusaha menutupinya. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke bangga padanya.

"Aku menginginkannya, Neji dan Namikaze tua itu menolak ku. Jadi, wajar jika aku menghancurkan perusahaannya. Aku sangat puas! Puas sekali, Neji." Sasuke tertawa. Bukan tawa yang terlihat menyenangkan bagi Neji tapi lebih menakutkan. Tanpa sadar Neji bergidik ngeri mendengar tawa Sasuke.

Bagaimana bisa aku berteman dan bekerja pada orang seperti dia? Tanya Neji dalam hati. Ia kembali menyesap minumannya yang telah mendingin sambil tetap menatap Sasuke. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja Namikaze muda, doa Neji.

.

.

.

TBC...

a.n. Masih kurang panjang ya? ._. sepertinya iya.

kapasitas ide saya memang hanya segini jadi tolong di maklumi -,-

btw gomeeeen kepada reader yang merasa telah saya kecewakan karena saya gak bisa update seperti yang di harapkan :(

charger laptop saya tiba" ngluarin asap waktu saya pakai bwt ngetik fict :(


End file.
